<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>backwards military operations by Callmyname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918262">backwards military operations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname'>Callmyname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fix-it Pro [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bomb disposal, M/M, Martial Arts, Military History, Porn, Post-Canon Fix-It, Temporarily Unrequited Love, To Be Edited, Wakes &amp; Funerals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-canon Pro -musing on stuff,  in the process of setting up various Tenet projects. </p><p>Porn in chapter eight - no idea for continuity but who cares</p><p> -a whole lot of extra stuff being added randomly and quite possibly inconsistently - funeral scenes, martial Arts class, meeting</p><p>What do you do, locked in a box? Chat, play games, read, study.</p><p>Breaking down<br/>Bad (very brief) description of martial Arts training.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil &amp; The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fix-it Pro [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have been thinking about various amazing military historical operations.<br/>Need my books out of storage<br/>This snippet I wrote needs expanding - and chapters added. Fairly sure one make-up session I wrote fitted into this. Argh. Might get inspired to write more terrible porn as he cracks</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Protagonist musing about historical studies. Plus also what he needs to set up to get Neil the best medical care.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pro got used to the nickname. It made sense. It also varied slightly, depending on who was using it. </p><p>It had started by telling Pria that he was  "The protagonist of this affair"</p><p>

Then there was the infiltration job he had organised  around Neil  where he had created a completely false identity. Debbie had always referred to him as "The Professor" , or Prof,  at the University.  The advantages of that place was he was known there already from the early days. All he needed was a bunch of Dropboxes stuffed full of instructions for Debbie, and she  would have kept things going.</p><p> </p><p>Being attached to the History Department had worked out well.  Lots of military types to make contact with, and he had a list of other stuff to set in motion.  </p><p><br/>
As for the academic work, what else was there to do when travelling back in time? The problem most students had was too many distractions, but he had so much time to fill.   Sometimes on his own, sometimes  locked in a small metal box with one of the brightest minds ever. 

actually, Neil was pretty distracting even when asleep. When he turned that gaze on him, hit him with one of those grins or came up just so darn close it was rather surprising he has not fuchimregradless 

 him was hard to get his mind off what he wanted  to do to him. but  He did not know where to start.  People were so much <i>harder </i> to defuse  than bombs, and once that had blown up, well there would be no going back.</p><p>  

So, intellectually he was never going to be on HIS level, but somehow  he needed to learn Neil's mind-set and academic language.  And it seems having future knowledge gave him one huge advantage in his studies. In the end, it even became interesting.  Writing essays that got top-notch marks due to his, to quote his tutor, " remarkably prescient insight" '
had helped - a lot - with motivation. </p><p>

Getting results before the hard work was weirdly disconcerting, but clearly he  did have years of boring future operations to feed back all that boring hard study, and it seems he must have done well.<br/>
Plus, he  needed to learn the academic rigour so that he could help Neil co-author his stuff.  </p><p>Also, well there had been a certain amount of identity theft all round. </p><p>The biggest problem was getting ages wrong. That and "memory glitches" . Having an assistant that was convinced he had amnesia helped. It was easy enough to sit in that blasted trailer writing memos and dropping them off for her. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Now, the first thing to organise this trip was to sit down with Neils  medical records.<br/>
Look up who was treating him and when.<br/>
Work out which version of Pro should be used to go in to meet him - and for that matter talk to the doctors in question. </p><p>Because he wanted someone pretty special to do various treatments.</p><p>The first one was the surgeon that would deal with the trauma. Inversion should help.  But even so, getting Neil back intact was a huge challenge. That actually was something to hand over to Someone else to deal with. Pro just could not bear to see if it went wrong. </p><p>The neurologist was going to have to be presented with a clear enough time-line of Neil's memories. So. Neil was going to be doing a lot of tale telling. Both before and after. Which from what he saw in the notes was spot on anyway. To recover from the brain damage, memories had to be repeatedly accessed. New motor skills had to be learnt.</p><p>Anyway, no matter how he ducked and dived through time, he had no idea how long he was going to deal with things for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. War games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Discussing military history. War games.</p><p>Ah, The protagonist attempts to defend his thesis, which he has only just read, and does not understand. </p><p>-- need to rewrite / correct. Brainstorming ideas. Lest I managed to get a coherent puinblsued fiction this week b</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil blinked in surprise "tanks? What do I know about them?" </p><p>Who was General Patten, then?<br/>
Second World war general  fighting Romel. Out in oh Egypt? Mm maybe not. </p><p>And what has that got to do with us?</p><p>Pro paused and took a deep breathe, trying to remember his points. "And earlier?"</p><p> "Lawrence of Arabia? Was he a tank man? (:*(;@ </p><p>" no. But the same parts of the world. He was gay, you know. Very poorly regarded back then - illegal.  </p><p>-So, is this a general knowledge quiz, or something else.<br/>
Oh. Definitely Something else. </p><p>He picked up a couple of books, and peered at the spine. " Prince Eugene -Who was he?"<br/>
</p><p>The point is - how does Tenet do pincer movements in time - in the same way that tanks  - or aviation - changed the way that war could be fought.

  Your crazy mathematical mind, seeing patterns, how can you visualise stuff in multi-dimensions? Tanks were ways of suddenly smashing through vast distances. Airplanes and troop drops - supply drops - evacuation of troops. </p><p>Then of course came things like drones and satellite data. Computational powers,  analysis.</p><p>"so,  board games, card game or war game?  If we use this table we can set up a decent sized landscape.  Look- red troops for me, blue for you.<br/>
He smiled. 
</p><p>Look: I have all these to read, and apparently I am going to get this. ?</p><p>Pro brandished his certificates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Martial arts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Learning the backward moves, mind and body unified.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, roll like that. Tuck your leg in. Go down. Look in the mirror. See that! ? Look up at your opponent. Tuck your body in to make less of a target.</p><p>&gt; Hold your hand out - first form. That's the wrist.  Second form .yes, the other side. Third: biceps. Fourth - the chest. Hold it out. Grab his kit. Fifth. To the head. Sixth Now - round to the side of the head. You are cutting his neck off . Think what the sword stroke would be.  Seventh. To the stomach. Eighth two hands.</p><p>

Again. Again. Till your body can do it automatically. Then I will go through retrograde and come at you. </p><p>

Lift those arms up - and hold that position. 

Straighten your legs. Cut down through that. Full cut. Ki-ai as you get down. Bend your knees. Up - and down. Up - and down. 

No- that noise is not right. Count through the kata. 
Step 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8. Turn the way your feet are pointing. 

Keep going. Wrap your hands around the sword. Two handed. Come on. Ki ai.</p><p>The instructor looks up and smiled.<br/>
"Everyone to the side. Now we have a guest -  thank you for joining us.</p><p>Pro came to the side of the mat, bowed and entered. The instructor + pro both took swords with them, and bowed together.</p><p>A demonstration for you all. Then the two moved to go through a set of attacks with the swords. The tension in the room had gone high. The swords looked terrifyingly sharp. Not like the wooden swords the high grades had been practicing with.</p><p>" Neil, come here. Joe. Now stand and hold the paper." The instructor indicated, and Pro lined up to cut. "Ki ai" . The paper fluttered into two pieces . Pro smiled reassuringly at Neil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Military Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowd scene outdoors<br/>It's Debbie's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowd was overwhelming. </p><p>she felt quite nervous, clearly not knowing who to talk to - all those medals.  She wondered why the Professor had been so insistent she should go. He had thrust a large note into her hands, and told her to get a new dress for it.</p><p>Ah, here he is.<br/>
Pro came over and kissed his cheek. And handed her a glass of wine.<br/>
</p><p>"I don't really know why I am here" she murmured.<br/>
[Overheard]
 " he died in Afghanistan - was grandson of one of my clients. She works in the gardens.<br/>
- only 19
-. The corner plot, I gather. 
- yes, she works in the gardens, so there was no questions raised. 
- and Harry. 
-oh yes. Of course. 

- Thanks for coming".</p><p>

A familiar mess of blonde hair was moving through the crowd, dressed up in military gear. Clearly the homework had paid off. He  moved a hell of a lot more confidently in the kit than last seen. It was a remarkable change. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Plot hooks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blah blah blaH<br/>Authors notes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>????</p><p>Anyone got this far, plot ideas as comments? </p><p>I had some great ideas yesterday, but cannot remember them right now.</p><p>I also need to do some major real-life stuff before (in between ) writing some of this.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sex scene here? </p><p>No - this is a bomb disposal scene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, it seems that the Protagonist has a background in bomb disposal. That makes sense. Sort of. </p><p> </p><p>I want to work on how Neil was rescued. <br/>Timeline</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello Neil</p><p>He looked up from where he was loading his plate with food</p><p>I'm sorry sir, do I know you?</p><p>"Apparently not", Pro snorted. "It is Neil --(?"</p><p>Neil looks confused at him -yes. </p><p>A blush as he. Stared back. "I am terrible at recognising people at the best of times sir.</p><p>Uh and no good at reading ranks. Certainly not .. American" He guessed at his uninform.</p><p>" oh, I am not one of these right now. "  - he sweeps his arms round. " I am working on a  bomb disposal  robot. That and raising funds for it. But I put my old e kit on out of respect. Actually I was looking for someone to help me work on the development. Met your tutor a while back, and he had suggested you would be a good match. </p><p>You are In the army cadets, I gather. And studying for a Physics Masters.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, I wanted to fly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fuck not fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The key turned in the lock easily enough. Which is good, because Neil was too heavy to carry easily. All those pull-ups were worth it through, as I could manage it. Always wanted to pull that iconic move off. </p><p>I kicked the door open and got a good grip on him as I came through the entrance. His hands tightened around my neck. </p><p>"Careful darling - don't door-frame  me - just get me down quick" .</p><p>The sofa - that would do. I dropped him on it and pounced. We grappled in a most pleasing manner. I could feel his cock swelled under those fancy trousers, excellent! </p><p>My hands pulled his trousers down as I knelt before him. It was a scrabble. He wiggled his hips and rip- there goes my shirt. A demanding hand reached up and pulled me down by my tie. Our lips met, I could feel his tongue push into my mouth. Demanding entrance .</p><p>My hand reached down and went into his boxers. There was nothing skilled in my actions - I was almost overwhelmed with emotion. This was a long time coming, and I was desperate for it </p><p> </p><p>++++<br/>
One fevered kiss on, he was begging for it. I lowered down and took that cock in my mouth and started the age-old ritual of sucking and moving up and down his shaft. I could taste his leakage. He bucked up into my mouth and cried out. </p><p>The come shot into my mouth, and I desperately swallowed as much as I could. Fluid dripped out of my mouth. I wiped at it, and sat back drawing a ragged deep breathe. </p><p>We were a mess. God. Somewhere in all that, his hand had started on me, and I groaned with the sensation of warmth around my aching cock. </p><p>Neil oh God Neil. I love you. </p><p>I shot hard, and lay there trembling. He took the remains of my shirt, that had been ripped off me, and wiped us down roughly. </p><p>The carpet will need cleaning, darling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is probably on hiatus until I get hold of some inspiration. Nah add stuff randomly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>